


I'd Hoped You'd Come Back To Me

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [36]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Part of Weshra had hoped that Tashya would come back to her once the war of survival was over.





	I'd Hoped You'd Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlet's prompt challenge table, _marigold, Despair and grief over the loss of love_.

Part of her had hoped that Tashya would come back after the war with the Reapers was over. That vain little wish that her gorgeous, headstrong bondmate would be able to return to her and everything would be alright again.

Perhaps too much to hope for when your bondmate is a commando and a war for survival was upon the galaxy, Weshra finds she wishes that she was a younger version of herself so that she could fight beside her love in the field and die beside her.

That would have been more honorable that hiding away on the Citadel, waiting for word of either her bondmate's survival or of her death somewhere far away in the vastness of space.

In the end, she was grateful that the human Commander called Shepard had come to find her on the Citadel and gave her Tashya's omnitool with her last will on it.

It's better than nothing, Weshra supposes as she touches the cracked surface of the device before looking at the other female.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Commander. If you're not too busy or on your way to the next mission, will you stay with me as I listen to my partner's will?" Weshra asks softly, trying to keep a hot sob from bubbling forth and choking her.

"I will," Shepard answers calmly with a nod.


End file.
